Regret
by YLCourt
Summary: A short collection of poems or drabbles based on the three dead characters of Gundam Seed Destiny in episode 50. Spoilers may be found in here......... 1.Rey 2.Talia, 3.Gil New Rey drabble added!
1. 1

EDIT: spoilers abound here A short collection of poems or drabbles based on the three dead characters of Gundam Seed Destiny in episode 50.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rey za Burrel from Gundam Seed Destiny.

Introduction: Rey's final words to himself before Messiah explodes and he dies alongside Talia Gladys and Gilbert Dullindal, calling her mother…

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Title: Angel, piano, girl**

An angel's shoulder belonging to hahaue-san,

to my short-lived fated life,

no regrets shall befall unto me.

To my favourite instrument, the piano,

and the girl of my life, I am sorry but

no choices for me to follow on.

Regretting here, I shall...

**Owari**

Author notes: A very short poem. He could not possibly think of so many words in that short moment before Messiah explodes, right? Just 44 words…


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Talia Gladys from Gundam Seed Destiny.

Introduction: A short take on Talia's thoughts and also a bit of her history as she saw Rey shot Gilbert Dullindal and of her regrets afterwards as she cradles Gil's body before her and then hugged Rey.

A short collection of poems or drabbles based on the three dead characters of Gundam Seed Destiny in episode 50.

* * *

**Title: Death at its best**

"Die with me." He spoke as she lowered down her ears onto his mouth as he motioned that he had something to speak to her about.

She saw Rey shooting Gil, the man that she had been in love ever since they first met in December City. Yes, he is her first love. It was she who initiated their dating and also she who initiated her break-up with him.

Rey. Her son. The clone whom she gave her eggs to. She had another son. A son who is borne by her with another man… a man whom fell in love with her in Orb... the man who lived with the Ultimate Coordinator and the Pink Princess in two years of peace in the world. Her son was now living with his father in the orphanage without knowing that he is his father.

She had given her youth to the now Chairman of ZAFT and PLANTS. But she also did throw her love away of him. And now the chairman wants to be dead with her. If they could not be together when they were alive, then they should be together in death.

The Ultimate Coordinator asked her to leave with him. No, she would not. She would rather accompany the soul of the man whom she had given and thrown her life with than to live without her love. She told this to him. Then, she asked for him to tell Captain Ramius of her wish to have her son visited by her.

As time went by, she knew that Rey was crying all along to himself. Now, its time for her to recognise her 'son'. She called for him. And he looks at her. As he walks to her, wobbling; an unexplainable feeling of sadness and regret filled up her heart. She had given away her love, youth or life to the two men before her but have did nothing to achieve nothingness. Not even peace, as she and her Gil had dreamt of, between Naturals and Coordinators…

She knew the clone needs her console and she consoled him, even as the sadness and regret in her etched even deeper into her heart. But she ignored those angst feelings, just pulling Rey into her shoulders.

As she felt his tears dropping onto her shoulder, her tears fell too.

Gil grasped her hand even tighter and repeated, "Die with me." At the last moment before he breathed his last.

As explosions rocked around them and Rey hugged her tighter to himself, Talia muttered into the clone's ear "Death at its best, we as family, will always stay together."

**Owari**

Author notes: 437 words. As I write the last few sentences, I just can feel the urge to drop my tears. Full of angst here. Hope you have feelings for this drabble. Please read and review, I urge. Thank you.

_Preview: Third drabble/poem (I have not decided yet…) on Gilbert Dullindal. Stay tune._


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilbert Dullindal from Gundam Seed Destiny.

Introduction: Linked with the second drabble on Talia since here I am making Talia/Gilbert out… Enjoy :D

* * *

**Title: Selfish**

"Die with me." He spoke as Talia Gladys lowered down her ears onto his mouth as he motioned that he had something to speak to her about.

He was shot on his chest, by Rey. He thought he was shot by Talia, the woman that was his first crush and final love too. But to think he was shot by Rey za Burrel, the clone whom he had built up from scratch, by her egg and his sperm... Their son. An unofficial son.

All the things he had done for his Destiny plan had turned out into naught. All because of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. The Ultimate Coordinator and the Pink Princess. What a pair. He hated them. Not just because of their interception of his plan. But also of their love... their seeming long-lasting love. He was jealous.

The woman that he had loved all along had initiated their dating. He was so happy and excited about that. But then just a few months later, she wanted a break up. A break-up because of the laws of PLANT. It was then he decided. He will be the Chairman of PLANT. He wanted to change the laws, not wanting another loving coordinator couple to be broken up just because of the laws...

But he also wanted to implement his Destiny plan - plan that can secure peace for the world between naturals and coordinators, a dream that he and Talia shared - their common dream. But he could not expect the whole plan to bring out a war.

However, not expecting that it would happen is another matter. What happened could not be changed. And it had brought along unexpected advantages too. Like forcing the naturals and coordinators to realize that fighting each other brings no meaning at all and that their forgotten lessons are learnt again, by hard; because his plan was not that good for the benefits of either coordinators or naturals, just peace only.

Kira Yamato was right. He was too proud for his own good. And his whole plan backfired. All his hard work in using the right people for his own use were for naught. And some were sacrificed. Regret seeped into him as his life flashed before his very eyes. And through all the flashing in his mind, he came to one standpoint.

Talia Gladys was his first, final and only love. As a Chinese saying goes, if they cannot be together when alive, then they should be together in death. Maybe he was selfish, because he did not think of Rey at all, just Talia. The woman that he loved still.

He grasped his beloved woman's hand tighter as his mind started to turn blank. And regret plus fear pounded his soul... "Die with me." He pleaded. He was afraid to be alone in death. She should be with him.

Then again, does this not make him even more selfish than ever? Sadly, he had no more chance to answer this question as he breathed his last.

**Owari**

Author notes: 505 words. A drabble. Finished. But should I write a Rey drabble too? I am not sure. Please read and review. Thanks.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rey za Burrel from Gundam Seed Destiny.

Introduction: A short Rey drabble for someone who said he deserved one… exploring Gil and Talia's relationship on him and him on himself…

* * *

**Title: Dreams**

What had I done?

Rey thought as his shaky hands dropped the gun onto the ground and slid onto the floor. The man who had treated him as a son. The man who did not look differently on him because he was a clone. The man who cloned him. The man who would cause him to blush like a girl. The man he had shot just now.

It was Kira Yamato words that changed him a little, Rey thinks. The fact that he can live for himself. Not for another person, the person he was cloned after. He had always thought that him using his advantages and powers as a clone to do what the person he was modelled after successfully would make his existence a worth… he failed to understand that he is an individual, one who can have his own goals and dreams.

His dream was to be a renowned pianist. He liked to play the piano very much, if he sees one, he would play one. But the man he had just killed did not give him the chance to further his dreams as a pianist, but as a soldier- a pilot. When he still had the dream as a pianist, he had not known that he was a clone and so he would live each day of his life in his own way.

But after knowing he is a clone and by the influence of the man he thought of as father, he started to live as Raww le Klueze, the man he was cloned after. He threw away his dreams as a pianist and started a new one as a soldier.

That was why he shot Gilbert Dullindal. Because he had taken away his dreams and fed him lies. He had fed Shinn Asuka countless 'white lies' as Gilbert had told him to do so. Rey had friendship ties with Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke. But he had to cut them away forcefully in his heart because he is a soldier for his 'father's Destiny plan.

And all because of what? He had no answer for that question. An unanswered question.

Gilbert Dullindal should not live. Neither should he.

But should Talia Gladys die with them too? Rey thought once more as he watches her walk towards Gilbert Dullindal. Rey thought through his teary eyes, looking at the scenes before him.

Kira Yamato lowered his gun as soon as Rey had shot him. And Rey could also feel Kira Yamato's pitiful eyes on him. Rey's heart constricted painfully at the scene before him… She admitted her feelings for Gilbert Dullindal. My mother. He thought sadly. She should not die.

She had asked for him to do what he would like to do. But Rey had always brushed away Talia's advices on him as nonsense. When Minerva first started its journey and she became a FAITH elite pilot, she and he had always worked together to give information to Gilbert or worked together on orders given by him.

Unknown to most people, Talia has a mini piano in her room and Rey would love to play with it like a small child when she takes it out for him to 'play'. And he was to go through the pains as a clone; she would be there for him, whispering to him sweet nothings.

She should not die. But she chose to die. With Gilbert and him too, she must be thinking. He thought.

It was then she called his name and asked for him to go to her. Rey would be very happy to do so. But it was in his own decision to go to her, not as an order like Gilbert would be doing… He sat beside her. Then again, she comforted him. And hugged him like she would do. And his tears dropped on her shoulders. He called out, "Mother." Before he put his face into her shoulders.

He felt an eerie form of calmness washing over him as explosions rocked their surroundings and without warning, he was thrown into the darkness. Not thinking of one thought of his 'father' but many thoughts of his 'mother' crowding his mind.

His dreams were shattered by Gilbert Dullindal and sanity kept by Talia Gladys alive. Rey died with regrets but it was not without thankfulness and worthiness… or so he thought.

**Owari**

How is it, ne? Yes, I really do think Rey's dream was to be a pianist because he so loved to play piano… Read and Review :)


End file.
